mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.02
Revamped Heroes: Alucard - Demon Hunter Improved Alucard's default model & display special effects.Also improved the attack and skills effects for skins Demon Hunter , Lone Hero & Fiery Inferno. Free Hero Rotation Server time 21/07/17 05:00:00 to 28/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Server time 28/07/17 05:00:00 to 04/08/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members New & Discounted Skins Franco - Apocalypse August Starlight Member Skin.Become a Starlight Member in August and get this skin permanently for free. Freya - Beach Sweetheart 749 D , first week 30% off. Freya - Beach Sweetheart & Clint - Sun 'N Sand Bundled as Summer Skins Pack, first week 30% off. Alucard & Alucard - Lone Hero Skin bundle pack, first week 30% off. Estes 30% off Diamond price, 1 week limited time offer. Hero Adjustments Basic attack AP buff against turrets for all heroes increased from 0.4 to 0.6. Adjusted the splash attack radius of melee heroes' basic attack, to make it more consistent with its special effect. Saber Triple Sweep - When target escapes after using Purify, Saber will also be released and able to move. Franco Brutal Massacre - When target escapes after using Purify, Franco will also be released and able to move. Aurora Frost Shock - Optimized the explosion effect under low resolution setting. Layla Firing range progression increased from 4.1/4.6/5.1/5.6 to 4.1/4.6/5.2/5.8. Alpha Rotary Impact - Increased the impact half radius from 0.6 to 0.7. Miya Turbo - Added BUFF icon display. Bruno Mecha Legs - Added BUFF icon display. Nana Improved the hero card and avatar. Gatotkaca Adjusted the recommended gear for this hero. New Events & Features 1. World Quest: Users collect points to unlock limited time perks for all users server wide, either by teaming up for battle or by purchasing the Summer Pack/Summer Freya! Points can also be used to unlock rich rewards for yourself, so get a move on and join in asap! 2. New hero skills assessment system - Hero Power. We continue to see users "boost" MMR in the game, which sadly we've not been able to stop. This type of boosting heavily impacts our normal users and gives them a poor in-game experience.As a result, we have re-designed a new hero assessment system --- Hero Power.Once the new algorithm takes effect, users will no longer be able to gain MMR by losing battles on purpose, or by using specific heroes to win battles. Hero Power give a better and more reasonable reflection of a hero's ability.Each time a battle ends, Hero Power will be increased or decreased taking into account the opponent's actual abilities and battle performance.After the rewards are settled at the end of the season, Hero Power will be reset and part of the points from previous season will be carried over. After the system goes live, the Hero Leaderboard will be cleared temporarily, and the existing MMR for each user will be converted into Hero Power points using a 10:1 ratio.Users will then need to play the Ranked Mode at least once, to take part in the new Hero Power Leaderboard. Battle Gear & Battlefield Adjustment Battle Gear 1. After upgrading jungle gear, battle skills 1 "Retribution" will also change to corresponding icon. 2. Necklace of Durance: Magic Power provided adjusted from 75 to 65. Battlefield 1. Optimized the color and design of the turrets on mini map, showing clearer indications of HP levels. 2. When Squad Group Buy starts, a Group Buy mark will be displayed for participating users on the Squad Lineup page. System Adjustment 1. To ensure better experience for newbies and fairness in ranking, avatars and country flags will not be shown for Draft Pick in Ranked Mode. 2. Optimized the order for ban/pick function for Draft Pick in Custom Mode: the left team will always get first pick in heroes to ban. 3. Enhance some of the account character avatars. 4. When chests are ready to be opened, added little red dot as reminder. Bug Fixes 1. Fixed the bug in little red dot showing incorrectly in Events Hall. 2. Fixed the bug where Skin Trial Card cannot be used when Hero Trial Card is activated. Category:Patch Notes